A communication device user may use a wireless communication device, a pager, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a telephone, a portable computer, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a digital camera, a digital music player, a digital calculator, an electronic key fob for keyless entry, a media player, and/or an inventory control device to communicate with other communication devices. Each of the user's communication devices may use a different type of contact information, such as a home telephone number, a work telephone number, a mobile phone number, a home email address, a work email address, and a uniform resource locator for a social network or a webpage, to receive communication from the other communication devices. The communication device user may store the contact information for the other communication devices with which the user's devices communicate in a contact list. The communication device user may use the contact list to provide updated contact information to the user's listed contacts. For example, if a communication device user changes their mobile phone number, the user can send an email to contacts listed in the contact list that informs them of the user's new mobile phone number.